


I'm Glad I Met You (Thanks For Not Calling the Police)

by thepainlesstruth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Tension, Fluff, M/M, bad humor by me, burglar!levi, is this fluff? idk, klutz!eren, maybe adhd!eren, prompt from tumblr, sorta crack LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepainlesstruth/pseuds/thepainlesstruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a thief was never his forte. But being Eren's hero; now that was something he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Met You (Thanks For Not Calling the Police)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble based off a prompt I found on Tumblr...and a consolation oneshot for Not For Granted. I'm sorry this fic is super awkward...I can't imagine it happening in real life but only in the Ereri world is it possible. Thanks and enjoy! Comments and kudos are always welcome:)

Quietly slipping inside, he turns and pulls the screen door shut behind him. It squeals loudly as it closes, making him wince. He listens for the sound of footsteps but sighs in relief when there is none.

Instead, he hears the sound of distant singing coming from the upstairs bathroom, and it sounds vaguely like a mix between Madonna and Lady Gaga.

Thanking his good luck, he slips back his hoodie and looks around, wondering where to start. The house is not small but not large either; he stands in a living room with the kitchen to his left and a staircase to his right.

He wanders over to a nearby coffee table and picks up a picture frame sitting on it. The photo features the faces of three grinning teenagers; the one with the bright green eyes stands out the most as he carefully places the frame back down. Being in a good mood today, he decides to give the boy a name. _Frank_.

His phone vibrates, notifying him of an incoming call.

“What is it, Isabel?” He whispers.

“Did you make it? Do you need backup?” Her worried voice breaks through the static.

Exhaling, he shakes his head. “Isabel, we’re not in some detective movie or shit. I’m fine. Someone is in the house, but they’re upstairs taking a shower. Plus, the door was unlocked. This is probably the easiest run I’ve ever done.”

“Okay, bro, but if you need any help, call us. Farlan and I are parked on the road across the house.”

“K. Don’t worry. See you soon.” He hangs up and pockets the phone.

Realizing that showers don’t take very long, Levi quickly walks into the kitchen and starts rummaging through the drawers. Seeing nothing of value, he curses silently and moves on to the living room. There, a backpack lies, slumped against the couch.

As he’s rummaging through the mess of papers and books inside, he suddenly hears a loud thump from upstairs. Surprised, Levi drops a notebook, but the plush carpet muffles the sound.

He knows he should leave; there’s nothing useful in this damn house anyways; but the lack of sound from the bathroom worries him. Levi assumes that the person had slipped and hit their head, and he doesn’t like the idea of being a witness to a death.

Slowly zipping up the backpack, he pads over to the stairs and places a foot on the first step. For a second he hesitates; perhaps nothing is wrong and he’s just being paranoid.

But Levi remembers the green eyes from the photograph and imagines that the person is another teenager, like Isabel and Farlan. He pictures them bleeding out in a bathtub, eyes vacant and lifeless.

Horrified at the thought, he forgets all his doubts and rushes upstairs, towards the sound of running water.

Slamming open the door to the bathroom, he inhales sharply when he sees a tan body collapsed on the wet tile. Ignoring the rising instinct to run, he strides over and crouches down, checking for a pulse. He averts his eyes from the lower torso and focuses on the boy’s face. His eyes are closed, unconscious, but Levi can tell that it is the same boy from the picture; the one that he named Frank.

Feeling the steady beat of a heart, Levi sighs in relief and picks up the boy. He’s not as heavy as he looks, but the water makes his skin slippery and hard to grasp. After a few awkward minutes trying to find a bedroom—most of them consisting of Levi trying not to look at Frank’s nudity—he gently lays him down on a bed.

The boy is bleeding slightly, but the small stream of blood doesn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Nervous, Levi hurriedly runs back to the bathroom and opens the cabinet under the sink, hoping to find a first-aid kit.

Today must be Levi’s lucky day because he finds it a second later, hidden behind rolls of toilet paper.

Before he leaves the bathroom, he turns back and shuts off the shower. He grimaces at how much water must’ve been wasted already, but he knows it’s a futile regret.

Entering the bedroom again, Levi sits on the bed and opens the first-aid kit with deft fingers. Digging through the items inside, he discovers gauze and a roll of bandages. He also finds tampons, but he doesn’t question them.  

To tell the truth, Levi has absolutely no experience with anything medical related, but he can’t call the police and risk getting caught.

“Fuck this, I’m winging it,” Levi says under his breath.

Carefully lifting Frank’s head, he presses the gauze against the wound, counting to ten. When he removes his hand, he recoils at the blood-stained fabric and tosses it into a trashcan next to the bed. Seeing the blood flow starting to stanch, he applies fresh gauze to the cut and wraps a bandage around his head to hold it in place. Sitting back, Levi admires his work. Sure, Frank’s hair is now messily sticking up in random places, but hey; Levi decides that saving a life is more important.

Crisis averted, Levi realizes that Frank is still stark naked. Blushing slightly, he opens the closet and finds a pair of boxers and clean clothes. He wishes that the boy would just wake up already so he could put on his own underwear, but Frank doesn’t seem to be regaining consciousness anytime soon.

Levi feels like a total creep when he slips the boxer onto Frank’s legs. Sliding them upwards, Levi reaches the point where he is forced to look down, or else he might end up touching someplace forbidden. His eyes slowly cast downwards and he tries to focus them on his hands, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees it. Frank’s dick.

Groaning silently, Levi quickly situates the boxers where they are supposed to be and puts on the rest of the clothes. He has a little trouble with the shirt—Frank’s head is especially large—and so when it pops through the shirt collar, it reminds him of a jack-in-the-box and Levi is torn between laughing and crying. After all, he isn’t even supposed to be here.

He flips the pillow so that Frank is not touching the bloody side and then tucks the covers around him.

Finally done with his work, Levi exhales tiredly and stands up, ready to leave. But when he looks back, he sees the boy lying motionless on the bed and he feels a little guilty for having broken into Frank’s house in the first place.

Fishing out his phone, he dials Isabel’s number.

Instantly, she picks up. “Levi! Where are you? Why is it taking you so long? I don’t think showers take over thirty minutes!”

“Isabel, something happened and I can’t come out right now. I promise you, nothing is wrong and I’m safe. But I think I might have to stay the night, so you and Farlan should go home for now.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Isabel hisses. “What do you mean; something came up?”

Levi sighs and closes his eyes. “I’ll explain everything when I see you again. Just tell Farlan to drive home and I’ll call you sometime tomorrow. You trust me, right?”

Isabel growls, annoyed. “If you don’t call me before eleven tomorrow morning, we’re coming to get you. And you better be straight with me, or somebody’s getting stabbed.” And with that, she hangs up.

Levi walks back over to the bed and pulls out a chair. Sitting down, he pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head against them. Having nothing else to do, he peers at the boy’s sleeping face.

He looks about seventeen; two years younger than Levi. His long lashes flutter against his cheeks with every breath and Levi can’t help but admire how perfect he is. And he means it, because he’s seen literally _everything_ and none of it disappoints him.

The sun is starting to set, casting dark shadows on the wall. The wooden chair is uncomfortable and Levi feels dirty without a shower, but he can’t help but yawn sleepily. And before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

//

“Who the fuck are you.” It’s not even a question; each word trembling with defiance and anger.

Blearily blinking his eyes open, Levi lifts his head up from the bed and stares blankly at the boy. Suddenly, he remembers where he is and he shrinks back. His spine cracks from the pain of sitting all night long and he inaudibly groans.

“I can explain; Frank, I—,” Levi stutters. His brain is still hazy with the last tendrils of sleep and he’s not quite sure why the boy is looking so pissed.

“Frank? Did you just—actually, forget it. I’m going to call the police right now and you can explain to them why you’re in my house.” He reaches over and picks up his phone from the desk.

“No, please—listen to what I have to say!” Levi lunges forward and knocks the phone out of Frank’s hand. It tumbles across the floor until it hits the wall.

“If you broke my phone, you’re paying for it,” the boy threatens. He eyes Levi for a second, and deems him safe enough for now. “You better have a really good reason for being in my house.”

Levi exhales, tension leaving his shoulders.

“Well, I-I was going to rob your house. While you were in the shower,” he admits, slightly ashamed of the truth.

“Fuck, are you serious? Then why are you still here?” The boy asks, more confused now than angry.

Wordlessly, Levi points to his head. Curious, the boy reaches up and pats his hair. When he feels the bandage, he gasps slightly and pulls his hand away.

“D-did you shoot me or something?” He questions wondrously.

“No!” Levi exclaims, utterly astounded at the quick conclusion. “Of course not! You fell in the shower and hit your head.”

“That’s what they all say,” Frank murmurs morosely. He feels the bandage winding around his head and winces when he touches the wound.

All of a sudden, Frank inhales sharply and turns to Levi. “I was in the shower. You-you pulled me out.” He whips the blanket back and stares at his pants. “I haven’t worn these pants in years. Wait. You dressed me?” His pupils widen. “You saw me naked?” He squeaks.

Levi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I tried not to look, but it’s kind of hard when your hands don’t know where they’re supposed to go.”

Frank hides his face in his hands, ears bright red. “I can’t believe it. I don’t even know you,” he mumbles, voice muffled by his fingers.

Levi smirks, a little endeared. “It’s not like I took your virginity; calm down.”

The boy’s ears turn into an even darker shade of crimson. After a moment, he looks up and glares at Levi.

“My name is not Frank. It’s Eren,” he states.

Levi nods. “Well, I’m sorry for breaking into your house, but in my favor, you left your door unlocked.”

Eren scoffs. “That doesn’t mean that my house is welcome to any thieves. That’s like saying the rapist was tempted by the girl, making it _her_ fault.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m broke and I have two people depending on me. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Find a job,” Eren retorts.

Levi smirks. “Kid, no one wants to hire a teenager without a college degree and no work experience. Except maybe the pizza place, but I only work there on Wednesdays.”

“Today’s Wednesday,” Eren muses. His words remind Levi of his promise with Isabel, and he quickly checks his phone for the time. _10:43 AM._

“Shit. I gotta go. I hope this experience wasn’t too traumatizing for you, Eren. Make sure you change that bandage soon and maybe see you around town,” Levi says. He grins slightly and stands up, pushing the chair back into its rightful place.

“Hey, wait! Thanks for taking care of me and not running away. I-I guess I should call you my hero.” Eren smiles brightly.

“It was no problem,” Levi reassures. He turns to exit the room when Eren’s voice calls him back again.

“Would it be too much if I asked you to stop robbing houses? It’s dangerous and you’ll probably get caught,” Eren fidgets.

Levi shrugs. “If I can find a decent job, then sure. I’m not fond of stealing people’s things, anyway.”

Eren grins. “You stole my heart though. Could I get your number?"

Levi cocks his head to the side. “Huh. Don’t you find it weird to ask a potential criminal on a date?”

Eren shakes his head without hesitation. “Nope. You were considerate enough to treat my wound and stay with me even when you could’ve ran away. You’re not a bad guy; plus you’re hella hot. I want to know more about you. Maybe you can even move in with me?”

Levi chuckles. “Shit, kid. I can’t keep up with you. Take it slower.”

He walks closer to the bed and leans down. He makes direct eye contact with Eren when he says, “480-603-5751. If you forget it, it’s not my fault.” With that, he strides away and smirks in satisfaction when he hears Eren madly scramble for a pen and paper.

“Could you repeat that? I didn’t even get your name!” Eren calls after him.

“480-603-5751. And the name’s Levi!” He yells back. He opens the front door and tsks when he finds it still unlocked.

“I didn’t hear you very well. What was the number again?”

But no response comes as Levi is already gone, whisked away in Farlan’s car.

//

For three days, Levi sits around anxiously, continually checking his phone for any new messages.

Isabel shakes her head. “Good job, bro. You broke into a house with the intent of stealing valuables and you leave with a boyfriend. Perfect.”

Farlan shushes her. “Izzy, can’t you see how stressed Levi is? He must be heartbroken.”

“At least he got to see his dick,” Isabel titters. The pair try to smother their laughter as they leave Levi alone again.

Rubbing his eyes, Levi worries that maybe Eren had gotten the wrong number. Or even worse, had completely forgotten about Levi. Although Levi barely knew him, he was intrigued and had really hoped that Eren would give him a call.

Sighing in defeat, he leaves his phone on the couch and goes into the kitchen to find some food.

//

When he comes back, he notices that he has one missed call. Hurriedly, he dials the number, praying that it is not some telemarketer.

Not a second later, a voice picks up. “Hello? Is this Levi?”

Levi bites his lip. “I think so. This is Eren?”

He can hear Eren’s smile through the phone, and he finds himself unconsciously smiling back.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
